


Sleipnir's in Charge or A mother's day celebration.

by faerietalegal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: It's mother's day.. Sleipnir has never had one with Loki... this is the first.This is based on a drawing on the AO3 writer's page I belong to on Facebook.





	Sleipnir's in Charge or A mother's day celebration.

“Kids, come in here!” yelled Harry, Jarvis opening the intercom over Avengers Tower. Harry couldn't help but be happy Loki was in Asgard for the day.

Suddenly, a horse, a snake, a wolf and a girl rushed into the room. The animals shifted into human form and everyone took a seat.

“Now kids, We all know tomorrow is mother's day. So it will be Sleipnir 's day with his mom.  
He will be in charge. Whatever he wants to do or set up, you will help if he asks, Understood?”  
The others all nodded.   
Sleipnir looked around, “can they help me plan a few things?”   
Everyone agreed to that, and Sleipnir outlined his ideas. Others chimed in to better his plans. He smiled when they had all their plans set up. 

The next morning, Loki was sound asleep in bed. Harry had quietly left the bed and the room when he woke up.   
Harry went to the kitchen to start the coffee. He soon heard the patter of little feet, hoofs and paws.   
He felt something slide up his leg and chest, then wrap around his neck. He whispered, “Good morning, Jor.”  
Jor's forked tongue brushed over Harry's cheek then went back to sleep.   
Harry smiled at him and looked up to see the rest of the kids slowly waking up,   
The girls sat at the breakfast bar, Fenrir moved to curl in front of the fireplace on the other side of the kitchen. Sleipnir looked at Harry, “Coffee first.”  
Harry gave a soft chuckle. He soon had coffee in front of everyone except Fenrir and Jor.  
He refused to give them caffeine before they hit thirteen.  
He knew he had to wait for them to be human before he could give them their juices.   
He watched as the kids slowly woke up from the coffee while enjoying his.   
There was a pot just for Loki brewing already. Once the cups were drained,

the kids put them in the sink next to Harry. Sleipnir looked around, “Okay. Mom's favorite breakfast is eggs, sausage and pancakes.   
Hel is on pancake duty, Dad will do the sausage while supervising me on eggs. Fenrir and Jor will get the trays ready when they're awake.”  
Harry, Hel and Sleipnir laughed as they watched. Fenrir lifted his head and growled.  
Harry growled back. Fenrir went back to sleeping. Harry walked over to Fenrir and removed Jor from his neck.  
He placed the little snake on Fenrir's back. Fenrir woke up again, looked over then went back to sleep.   
Jor had also woken at the same time, saw where he was placed and snuggled down. Harry smiled and walked over to the counter, “Let's get to work, kids.”   
The three of them had all the food done in less than an hour.   
Fenrir and Jor had woken up, changed to human, had their juices and set up the trays.   
Sleipnir ran to his room once everything was done and came back with an envelope.   
He placed it on Loki's tray. Harry levitated all the trays in the air and they all trooped over to Harry and Loki's room.  
Hel slowly opened the door to see her Dad sleeping. She smiled, and whispered He's still sleeping.   
She opened the door and they all quietly walked in. Sleipnir sat on the bed, and whispered Mom? Loki didn't move.   
Saying it louder, he moved closer to Loki. Still no movement.  
Moving closer, he said it at a normal human tone. Loki snaked an arm around Sleipnir, and pulled him into a cuddle.   
Harry laughed. The kids piled on Loki. Harry had noticed Loki was awake when they first entered, but kept the secret from the kids.   
After a few minutes of cuddles, Loki released Sleipnir and everyone sat around the bed.   
Harry sat next to Loki and moved the food so everyone got their trays. Loki looked at the meal, “All my favorites. Thank you Sleipnir.”  
He then spotted the card, pulled it and opened it. The front had a cartoon picture of Sleipnir and Loki, Loki in full gear, Sleipnir as his horse form. In Loki's hand was a card. Loki opened the card and started reading. 

 

Mom, 

We have been through so much since I was born. I know you've been through more even before I was born. Yet, we have come out of everything stronger than we got into it. I love you and I know not everything that happened was your fault. I hope we can go from here making our lives better than they have been in the past. I am, and always will be

Your Son,  
Sleipnir.

 

Loki's eyes were swimming as he looked at his son, He smiled and a tearful voice came out, “Thank you, Sleipnir. I love you too.”  
Sleipnir smiled at him as everyone finished their breakfast. Harry vanished all the trays and smiled, “Well, I did say Sleipnir was the boss today. SO what's next, kiddo?”  
Sleipnir grinned madly, “Let mom get ready, then we'll go play some pranks the rest of the day?”  
Harry and Hel rolled their eyes, everyone else grinned at him. Loki snickered, “Well, it's mother's day, and you did put him in charge.. so you lot get ready and we'll meet you at the door in half an hour.”  
The kids cheered and rushed out of the room. Harry leaned over, “He is every bit your son, love.”  
Loki smiled.


End file.
